User blog:Jerry Khor/Mimia, Justice of the Magician
|alttype = |date = December 9th, 2016 |rangetype = range |health = 6 |attack = 4 |spells = 6 |difficulty = 5 |hp = 572 (+92) |mana = 400 (+40) |damage= 56 (+3.4) |range = 500 |armor = 20.98 (+3.2) |magicresist = 40 (+1.2) |attackspeed = 0.810 (+2.5%) |healthregen = 7.70 (+0.58) |manaregen = 7.6 (+0.56) |speed = 346 }} Mimia, Justice of the Magician is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Hold Q button to make Mimia charges and shoots to inflict as much damage as a partially charged Repellent Arrow. |cost= 70 |cooldown= 12 |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} Mimia shoots and transfixes an enemy, the volt ball tied an enemy up with its volt chain for 12 seconds. |cost= 80 |cooldown= 9 |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} If Mimia shoots an Old Rooder Arrow up the sky, then the Judgement Blast falls to destroy some enemies like a shooting star. |cost= 100 |cooldown= 64 |costtype= mana |range= 400-radius }} Mimia uses her Glowing Rooder Sword to powerfully stab an enemy or some enemies. |cost= 100 |cooldown= 64 |costtype= mana |range= 127 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Mimia is a lonely Rooder of the Yordle girl since she were born to be justice when her parents died. She will help the poor ghosts who killed by the evil subordinates, she need to find some friends if she was alone without her parents. The Thundery Ninja boy named Zono meets Mimia as the childhood friendship, Mimia and her friend Zono are feeling happy after playing in the Voodoo Lands. Annie, Amumu, Lulu, Veigar, Poppy, Galio, Teemo, Tristana and Heimerdinger were become an ally to Mimia and Zono, it makes Mimia happy when she was a justice. Mimia discovers the Rooder Magic Bow with the unlimited Light Arrow for battle, she found two common arrow types called Repellent Arrow and Binding Arrow, and also she found a rare arrow type called Old Rooder Arrow. Mimia tried to battle against her enemies named Fiddlesticks and his friends named Shaco and Nocturne for harming the mother nature of The Glades and Voodoo Lands. Also Mimia orders her friend Zono and her allies to protect the mother nature for our future. Mimia has found the Glowing Rooder Sword from her deceased mother and said, "All of our enemies' evildoing must be justified forever". She defeated Fiddlesticks, Shaco and Nocturne for victory. Mimia and her friend Zono, and her allies will bring peace together to all the people and the mother nature. Mimia hugs Zono. Smiling, she says, "Mum and dad, we did it! We did it, mum and dad!". They claps their hands to Mimia and Zono. Quotes Selection I am ready for the justice of law. Starting a Game I'll fight for my parents. Justice has begun. Movement Ready to go. I'm on it. Going for justice. I won't be panic. I better hurry. Hello? Are you there? Hey, wait for me! Attacking Ready for justice! Time to fight now. Judgement battle! You will be justified. Rooder power strike! Using Repellent Arrow I'm charging it. Give me more power! Power is loading. Using Binding Arrow I'm transfixing you. Freeze! Hold it! Using Old Rooder Arrow Here comes a shooting star! Just like the Star Guardian! You've been judged! Using Rooder Stab This sword looks dangerous. This is the end of you! Time to judge you! Joke Hmm, that was an April foolishness. Are you failed? Like a Fail Army. Well, you are done something stupid. Taunt Judged by me! Victory for justice! Give it up, I won't let it happen! Taunting an Allied Zono Looks like you really like me, Zono Don't worry, I'll count on you. Taunting an Allied Annie Friends forever, Annie. Taunting an Allied Amumu Don't be so sad, be brave. Taunting an Allied Lulu A pleasure to help you, Lulu. Taunting an Allied Veigar Veigar, we shall be the justice to fight for everyone. Taunting an Allied Poppy Allow me to help you, Poppy. Taunting an Allied Galio Let's be justice of legends to fight against the enemies. Taunting an Allied Teemo I'm on duty to fight for everyone. Taunting an Allied Tristana Allow me to back you up, okay Tristana? Taunt near an Enemy Fiddlesticks You can't execute me! I think you're pathetic, are you? Taunt near an Enemy Shaco I am not panic, you're too bad! Nah! Why are you being so rude like the killer clown? Taunt near an Enemy Nocturne Ghost Adventure will judge you, I guess. You worse than the Ghostbusters! Taunt near an Enemy Nautilus I know you have been cursed while the diving mission. Nautilus, you need to be gentle. Upon Killing a Champion I am the brave of justice. Judgement time! I fought for everyone! Killing an Enemy Fiddlesticks Farewell, evil executioner. I hate you forever! Killing an Enemy Shaco You worse than Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal. You made me sick! Killing an Enemy Nocturne Moon Man from McDonald's is better than you. You looks like the Ghostface from Scream. Killing an Enemy Nautilus Goodbye, sailor titan. This is bad idea if you drown us. Death Aargh...I am...panic... Mum and dad...I failed you... Respawning I will have my revenge. Justice never give up. Skins & Trivia Skins & Splash-arts Classic Mimia Rooder Princess Mimia Frostfire Mimia Heartseeker Mimia Category:Custom champions